HILO ROJO
by black.moon.9843
Summary: Después de una noche de entrega; Kaname y Zero van por diferentes rumbos, sin saber las consecuencias de esa noche. 5 años después se vuelven a ver, junto a un nuevo enemigo que los empieza a atacar; obstáculos que pasar pero solo el fruto de su amor los unirá. Como se dice: "el hilo rojo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper." KanamexZero


¡Hola! Mis queridos lectores de una vez les aviso que contiene MPREG y para los que no sepan las "comillas" que hay en algunas de las oraciones son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Espero les guste para los fanáticos del yaoi como yo, en especial en esta pareja que es un Kaname/Zero.

Las otras parejas serán:

Takuma/Shiki, Akatsuki/Hanabusa, Yagari/Kaien

Ruka/¿? Rima/¿?

Yuki y Sara Shirabuki, serán las malas de este fics.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_HILO ROJO_**

**_CAP. 1: NOCHE DE UNA PASIÓN DESENFRENADA._**

"_El hilo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."_

En una noche oscura donde la luna llena lograba iluminar dentro de un cuarto, la unión de dos cuerpos; de aquellos dos seres que decían odiarse, se entregaban con pasión, un vampiro purasangre y un cazador que caía en nivel E.

Lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del cazador, este alcanzo a responder con un gemidito, que solo incito aún más a un ansioso Kaname, entonces siguió haciéndolo hasta que decidió ir bajando hasta el cuello; Zero soltaba suspiros sin poderse detener por las acciones del purasangre pero aun así se resistía.

-Kan…ame…ah…¡para!..ah…- Pero antes de decir algo más, soltó un gran gemido de dolor y placer ya que Kaname le había clavado sus colmillos para beber de su sangre.

-Ya no puedo resistir más estando aquí solo contigo y tú provocándome cada vez más y más.- Lamiendo la sangre escurrida del cuello de Zero.

-Pero Kan…ah…Kaname esto…no está bien…ah.- Decía mientras trataba de alejarlo empujándolo, pero la diferencia de fuerza se hacía notar en ese momento.- Detente Kaname…ah…enserio ya detente…

Pero no se detenía; sin escuchar las réplicas de Zero, se hizo una pequeña herida en el cuello y la acerco a la boca de Zero.

-Vamos, sé que ansias mucho beber mi sangre.- Acercándose más; este ya no se resistió y clavo sus colmillos con cuidado de no lastimar esa tersa piel más de lo necesario, Kaname al sentir esta vez con más atención la intromisión de los colmillos del cazador no pudo resistirse y soltó un leve gemido.- "Esto se siente tan bien…¡ha! En verdad que no quiere lastimarme."- Soltó un gemido más fuerte cuando Zero sacó sus colmillos de su cuello.- ¿Vez como me hace sentir tan solo con tu toque Zero?- Dijo de manera sensual y el otro solo pudo pronunciar su nombre mientras se alejaba del cuello de Kaname y de inmediato lo abrazo, este solo pudo lanzar un leve gemido al sentir como la distancia entre los dos se acortaba a un más, pero después de unos segundos Kaname agarro ambas manos de Zero y las puso sobre la cabeza para luego susurrarle en la oreja.- Enserio ya no puedo aguantar más.

Y de inmediato le mordió levemente la oreja, haciendo que el otro soltara otro gemido y así bajo hasta su cuello para poder dejar pequeñas marcas en él, después de hacerlo subió de nuevo al rostro de Zero, estando a pocos milímetros de poder besarlo.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca olvidare esta noche, aunque me vaya con Yuki y que recuerdes que…siempre te amare.- Le dijo de manera suave.

Cuando Zero abrió la boca por la sorpresa, Kaname aprovecho y lo beso, haciendo que su lengua entrara a su boca y así poder saborear cada rincón de ella; al principió Zero se resistió pero después trato de llevarle el ritmo a Kaname que le había dado un beso sumamente apasionado, cuando se separaron para poder recuperar el oxígeno perdido aun, un hilito de saliva los unía; Kaname cuando vio la distancia entre los dos, se quedó sumergido en esos ojos amatistas que tenía una mirada tan rebelde y fuerte pero al mismo tiempo se veía gentileza y esperanza de amor en ella. Al igual que él, Zero se había quedado prendado en los ojos del otro y no se había dado cuenta que la mano de Kaname se acercaba a su mejilla hasta que la sintió en ella, tan fría y tan cálida al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta se apegó más al toque de Kaname mientras cerraba los ojos para poderse concentrar en lo que le hacía sentir.

-En verdad que eres lindo.- Dijo Kaname al verle así y luego fue repartiendo besos en todo el rostro del cazador, primero en sus mejillas y luego en su frente para que por último volviera a esa boca que le llamaba con deseo.

Mientras lo besaba, Kaname fue deslizando una de sus manos hacia la camisa del cazador, desabotonándolo rápidamente; cuando Zero pensaba decir algo para detenerlo, Kaname lo acarició por completo la parte que antes cubría la camisa y el otro solo gimió pero trato de ahogar sus gemidos, eso no le gusto a Kaname y acarició uno de los pezones de Zero.

-No ocultes tu voz porque si no, no podré escucharte pedir más.- Mostrando una sonrisa pervertida, Zero solo se le subió aún más el sonrojo.

Kaname siguió acariciando con sus manos logrando endurecer sus pezones; con el placer que le daba Kaname, Zero ya estaba aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas. Luego, Kaname se acercó a uno de los pezones y lo lamió con lentitud haciendo que Zero soltara un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y le hizo soltar las sabanas para aferrarse a los hombros de Kaname y decir su nombre con una voz cargada de placer puro; después de estar atendiendo sus pezones, lo volvió a besar y sin que Zero se diera cuenta, deslizo su mano hasta donde comenzaba el pantalón que traía Zero, desabrochándola y empezando acariciar su miembro; de inmediato Zero soltó un gemido de sorpresa y se arqueo por reflejo, incitando a Kaname acelerar los movimientos de su mano.

-"Zero en serio me estás dando todo un cuadro".- Viendo que Zero debajo de el sin la parte superior de arriba puesta completamente, gimiendo su nombre con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas y su boca y ojos entre abiertos.

Cuando Kaname vio que Zero estaba a punto de terminar se detuvo, recibiendo la mirada de reproche de Zero, pero este no le hizo caso; terminando de desvestir a Zero y a el mismo, bajo su rostro sonriendo de forma pervertida y empezó a lamer lentamente el miembro de Zero. Cuando vio las intenciones de Kaname, trato de detenerlo pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse este ya había engullido de un solo golpe su miembro.

-¡No Kaname! ¡Ah!- Y después de eso ya no pudo resistir más y se vino en la boca de Kaname.

Mientras que trataba de recuperar el aliento vio como Kaname se lamia tres dedos; al tenerlos ya lubricados, volvió acariciar el miembro de Zero para luego meter uno de sus dedos en la parte baja, al principio fue una pequeña molestia pero cuando metió el segundo y tercer dedo, le resulto doloroso hasta que desapareció.

Al verlo ya preparado, saco sus tres dedos de la entrada de Zero y luego cambiarlos por su miembro, entrando de una sola estocada.

-¡Ahh!...Kaname…- Grito de dolor.

Para distraer a Zero del dolor, empezó hacer un camino de besos en todo su cuerpo; después de un rato, el cazador ya estaba menos tenso y Kaname con ello dio una pequeña embestida, que luego se fue intensificando, también escuchándose los gemidos de ambos.

-Kaname…ah…ya no puedo…ah ¡aguantar más!- Gimió lleno de placer.

-Yo tampoco…¡ah!- Para luego de unos segundos, Zero se corrió seguido de Kaname, cayendo rendidos.

Ya más calmados, Kaname salio de la entrada de Zero para luego abrazarlo y caer rendidos en los brazos de morfeo, teniendo sus últimos momentos juntos hasta que cada una fueran por caminos diferentes.

Antes de que saliera el sol, Kaname se terminaba de vestir; se acercó a Zero y le beso la frente.

-Adiós, mi amado cazador.- Acariciándole el cabello pero sin llegar a despertarlo.- Serás el único a quien amare.

Se alejó de Zero y salió del cuarto, unos segundos después, Zero abrió los ojos y se levantó para bañarse; después de unas horas, los hermanos Kuran y los nobles se iban de la academia, siendo despedidos por el Director Cross; Kaname dio una última mirada en dirección al cuarto de Zero.

-"Esa noche fue mucho más que solo pasión y el que hayamos bebido la sangre del otro, nos volvimos uno y eso nadie podrá romperlo."- Entrando al auto serenamente pero por dentro se encontraba destruido.- "Solo seré un cuerpo vacío, porque tú te quedaste con mi corazón, Zero."

Desde la ventana, Zero los veía partir y como nadie lo veía, salió derramando lágrimas de dolor, que hace mucho no sentía.

-"¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? ¿Por qué?"- Cayendo de rodillas y tapando su boca para callar su sufrimiento.- "Un amor que no era posible entre dos enemigos mortales".- Secando sus lágrimas mientras se tranquilizaba un poco y se acostaba en su cama.- Solo el tiempo me ara olvidarte, junto aquella noche que me entregue a ti para que solo quede en el pasado junto a tu recuerdo.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy; dentro de tres días estará el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero ver sus comentarios para saber si lo hice bien ya que este es mi primer fics yaoi. **

**Bye, bye.**

** _"Si amaste y no te amaron__  
_**

** _Si fingieron quererte y te engañaron..._**

** _No culpes al amor que así lo quiso..._**

** _Si no en lo feliz que el mentir te hizo."_**


End file.
